


Boys and Their Toys

by alyse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, a jumper and an active imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This time [](http://aithine.livejournal.com/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.livejournal.com/) made me. I haven't written today's [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/) story, I said. I have 2,000 words of Abby/Connor and they won't stop kissing! Give me a prompt I can do before midnight?
> 
> So she did.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: sga](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+sga), [fic fandom: sga](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+sga), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [fic pairing: mckay/sheppard](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+mckay/sheppard), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Pairing:** Sheppard (fantasy McKay/Sheppard)

**Spoilers:** Set in Season 1

**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of the Sci-Fi Channel, not me.

~*~

Ancient tech, John had decided, was the coolest. He genuinely believed that; it was not, as McKay had suggested rather sniffily, just because the Ancient tech did the 'equivalent of sitting up and begging when you're around, Major, and frankly that's a little disgusting to watch.'

John put that down to jealousy. It wasn't even as though McKay was subtle about it. But one of these days John was going to suggest to McKay that if Atlantis was doing the equivalent of offering him sexual favours, what did that make McKay, given that he liked to watch? It would be worth it just to watch the man splutter indignantly and wave his arms around.

They'd been cut off from Earth for almost six months now and John had watched every single movie they'd brought with them. Twice. He was a little starved for entertainment. That was his excuse and he was sticking with it.

That would also explain why he was here, stealing a few moments alone time in the jumper. Well, that and the fact that he was hiding from his paperwork, the same pile that McKay had rather snidely suggested was of such long standing that it was rapidly approaching sentience. McKay had a way with words, John had to give him that. Listening to him was a hell of a lot more entertaining that watching _Titanic_ for the sixth time, and whoever decided to add that to the manifesto needed to be shot. Or put on kitchen detail for the foreseeable future.

It was quiet here in the jumper bay, nice and peaceful. Just the kind of place that a stressed military commander could go for a little downtime that didn't involve shooting anyone. He was trying to cut back on that. But he could chill here, in the confines of the jumper. Play with his Ancient toys as much as he liked without anyone interrupting and making sarcastic remarks. Atlantis was quiet here too, a faint whisper of tech behind the walls but less intrusive that it was in the control room. A soft susurration, like a breeze or the sound of something breathing, slow and steady.

It meant that John could just close his eyes and drift for a while, cradled in the warmth of Atlantis. Just relax, maybe even play with other things, too. It was rather sad that his social life had narrowed to two things - baiting McKay and jerking off in the one place where people weren't likely to bug him.

He liked to take his time. Take it nice a slow, build up to the climax, as it were. He chased speed in all of the other aspects of his life - flying, driving too damned fast, running from things that apparently wanted to eat him. But this - this was something that shouldn't be rushed. Just him and his dick and a nice, long stretch of time in which to become reacquainted.

McKay would like to watch, he decided, hand moving slowly up and down the length of his cock. He squeezed it a little, at the base, shifting in the seat to make himself a little more comfortable. McKay wouldn't notice at first. He'd be busying himself with something at the control panel, talking nineteen to the dozen, eyes rolling and deft fingers poking at the wiring.

Oh, yeah. That was an image to go with. Even better, McKay bending over the control panel, pants tight over his ass. Maybe he'd have to crawl underneath it, ass wiggling as he slid those long fingers into the interior workings. The fingers of one hand, anyway. The other would be shoved out behind McKay, waving impatiently with his fingers snapping imperiously, demanding that someone had him something important yesterday if not sooner.

He wouldn't notice John at first. But then he'd finally shuffle out, straightening up while he lambasted each and every incompetent scientist on his team, scientists who were among the most talented that Earth possessed but still couldn't hold a candle to Rodney. Then it would finally click, and Rodney would stop, mid rant. Maybe his mouth would be open. Yeah, that was good too. His mouth would be open, shocked, his cheeks pinking. But he wouldn't look away. He'd stare down at John's cock, watching it slip through John's fingers, up and down, glistening with John's precome.

Maybe he'd step closer, not able to help himself. Maybe he'd even reach out and touch, saying John's name, all curious need. Maybe he wouldn't even say John's name. McKay seemed to have a thing for titles. Maybe he'd just step closer, yeah, that was it; eyes riveted on John's long dick, watching John's knuckles slide up and down, making the end shine red and wet with each upstroke. Maybe he'd do that and simply say -

"Major?"

McKay's imperious tone came over his headset and John came all over his hand. He took a second to catch his breath, post orgasm shivers running through him, before he reached up, his fingers still wet, to touch the button on his headset.

"What is it, McKay?"

"We need you down in the lab. Now, if you please."

He couldn't resist it, wiping his hand on the bottom of his t-shirt, where he could pull his jacket down over it. "Need me to turn something on, McKay?"

There was a brief, suspicious pause before McKay finally answered. "If you could bear tearing yourself away from playing with your toys, Major, and come and play with ours, we'd really appreciate it. McKay out."

Did he…?

Nah. McKay was clueless. It was just an unfortunate - or really fortunate, depending how you sliced it - choice of words. It made John grin anyway, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping them up.

He rose to his feet, patting the console affectionately.

He'd seen every movie on the base twice. He'd seen every illicit porn flick the expedition had smuggled with them at least three times. So if he needed to use McKay for inspiration, well, he was pretty sure that McKay wouldn't really mind.

As long as he got to watch.

The End.


End file.
